Cuando me enamore?
by Tayler-FZ
Summary: Cuando comenzó esto, Cuando dejo de ser mero sexo, Cuando me enamore? No lo sé,busco sus ojos esos hermosos ojos azules que he visto tantas veces unas cuando yo estoy sobre ella otras cuando ella está sobre mí, esos hermosos ojos que llevo viendo desde hace cinco años, primero como mi compañera de trabajo, despues como mi amiga y finalmente como mi amante. DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD P.F


**Esta es mi primera historia, en esta historia JJ conoce a Will pero no entablo una relacion con el por lo tanto no tiene a Henry esta por finales de la quinta y principios de la sexta temporada**

Cuando comenzó esto, Cuando dejo de ser mero sexo, Cuando me enamore? No lo sé, yo siendo un genio por primera vez no puedo tener una respuesta lógica a mis preguntas, Ella se está vistiendo, en silencio desde que llegamos solo a articulado unas pocas palabras, después de un duro caso vinimos a mi apartamento, llegamos sudando no sé ni siquiera como pudimos subir las escaleras y llegar a mi sala aun con ropa, la miro una vez más sentado en la cama una sabana me cubre aun no me he vestido, busco sus ojos esos hermosos ojos azules que he visto tantas veces unas cuando yo estoy sobre ella otras cuando ella está sobre mí, esos hermosos ojos que llevo viendo desde hace cinco años, primero como mi compañera de trabajo, después como mi amiga y finalmente como mi amante, se ha sentado en la cama para terminar de abrochar sus botas, y por primera vez desde que llegamos articula unas cuantas palabras después de un hondo suspiro

-Esto tiene que terminar- me dice- Tarde que temprano todos lo sabrán Spence - Me quedo atónito me lo dice con una seguridad, no es la primera vez que lo dice, pero siempre volvemos, a lo mismo acabamos sudando y jadeando ya sea en mi casa o en la suya o en cualquier hotel, pero por primera vez lo dice tan enserio y tan decidida me quedo en silencio, entonces lo noto, está decidida a irse me levanto y me pongo el pantalón que estaba a lado de la cama -No te vayas-le digo, ella me mira con ojos suplicantes, demonios esos ojos que me hacen perder la razón una y otra vez que me convierte en alguien desconocido que solo ella ha visto- No me has escuchado-me dice- esto tiene que acabar no nos llevara a ningún lado, nos lastimamos- La miro y trato de acercarme y besarla, pero por primera vez desde que esto empezó se aparta y me sorprende, estoy molesto? No no puede ser - Si, si te he escuchado, pero si en todo este tiempo no se han dado cuenta no tienen que hacerlo, si lo que quieres es que ellos sepan se los diremos- le digo casi suplicando me mira y lo sé no la podre convencer - Que acaso no lo entiendes Spencer nos hemos saltado quien sabe cuántas reglas, nos despedirán si seguimos así- Que importa- le digo

**Y una idea pasa por la cabeza de JJ, Strauss a sido muy clara si no lo acaba deshará al equipo y ella solo atina a decir:**

He conocido a alguien- me dice- Y siento algo que no siento contigo, lo nuestro solo ha sido sexo lo que estoy empezando a tener con él es amor-me dice finalmente agachando la cabeza, por primera vez en toda mi vida me siento un idiota y sonrió irónicamente, y mis palabras salen de mi boca sin que las pueda detener - Perfecto Jennifer, me maravilla la manera con la que terminas conmigo, me haces el amor y luego me botas, o no tu y yo no hacemos el amor solo tenemos relaciones, todo este tiempo me mentiste me dijiste que me querías- Spence- no te preocupes lárgate con él o con quien se te pegue la gana solo espero que no te despidas de el cómo conmigo- Le sonrió hipócritamente y continuo- No digas nada- le cayó cuando trata de objetar de nuevo y es mi turno de alejarme cuando trata de acercarse a acariciarme - Tu también fuiste una más de todas las zorras que han pasado por mi cama pero sin duda es mucho más satisfactorio acostarme con la vecina- Y un sonoro golpe se escucha en la habitación, me ha dado una cachetada, quizás lo merezca he sido demasiado duro, creo que ni siquiera sabe lo que ha hecho por la expresión de dolor en su rostro, ella me mira y me dice- Te lo dije, tu y yo solo nos lastimamos-

Se da la vuelta toma sus cosas y escucho como la puerta se cierra se ha ido y no la he detenido, me tumbo en la cama y entonces lo veo se ha dejado su pañuelo, lo tomo con cuidado y lo pongo junto al cajón donde descansa su foto y después de segundos, minutos o horas, un sonido me despierta de mis pensamientos - Reid-digo con cansancio y un poco de fastidio- Tenemos un caso, salimos en treinta minutos es sumamente delicado- me dice la otra voz al otro lado de la línea- voy en camino-digo y cuelgo, me levanto pesadamente hago la maleta me guardo su pañuelo y su foto, me doy una ducha rápida y salgo del apartamento dispuesto a verla una vez mas a ella la de hermosos ojos azules dispuesto a ver a la mujer que robo mis sueños y que acaba de dejarme dispuesto a ver a Jennifer Jareu.


End file.
